Torn
by Riona
Summary: Sora muses an emotional dilemma on the beach of Destiny Islands... my first KH fic. Shounenai SoraRiku


Hi! ^_^ This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. It's shounen-ai (Sora/Riku), so if that idea disgusts you, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea for you to read it. It's quite short, and I hope that it's at least fairly good. I _might_ continue it, if I have inspiration to, but I probably won't. So... um... read it, and please review if you liked it. Or if you didn't like it, I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism. I need all the help I can get with my writing.

~~~

"I don't get it."

Sora leant back on the beach, staring out at the calm sea. The setting of the sun had stained it with fiery colours, and when it was like this, he always had strange thoughts. But lately they had been even stranger than usual.

He was... attracted... to one of his best friends. That was nothing new – his crush on Kairi was well-known among the residents of Destiny Island, and some of them – particularly Selphie – liked nothing more than to tease him about it. But now... it was different. Everything was different.

Because it wasn't Kairi he had a crush on anymore.  
It was Riku.

He had never felt more confused. Riku was his best friend, had been for as long as he could remember. And until a few weeks ago, he would never even have _considered _the idea of them being... more than that.

But lately...

Sora shook his head, trying to push his confused feelings to one side and see clearly. He was making a mistake. Obviously. There was no way he could be attracted to Riku.

Because he loved Kairi.

But _did_ he still love Kairi? Sora frowned, brushing a strand of spiked hair out of his eyes. He hadn't really been thinking about Kairi for some time now. Sure, she was his friend, she was fun to be around with. He didn't really like her beyond that.

But that was _wrong_, he thought in frustration. It was _supposed _to be the other way round. _Riku _was his friend, while _Kairi _was the object of his affections. It had just been a mental mix-up of names, surely. So he'd just shake his head, lie back and resume thinking about Kairi, with her muscular build and beautiful silver hair...  
Hell. This wasn't working, was it?

Maybe... Maybe he really _did _love Riku. Maybe it wasn't a mixup at all. He was just trying to deceive himself, pretending that he was wrong.

He sighed.

Why did everything always have to be so damn _complicated?_

"Sora?"

Sora yelped and spun around, staring around wildly until he saw Riku. The older boy walked up to him with a smirk.

"It's only me."

Sora willed his beating heart to slow down, and managed a small smile. "Hey... I just wasn't expecting anyone to sneak up on me, that's all."

Riku nodded quietly, sitting down next to him. "So, what were you thinking about?"

Sora frowned. What _was _he thinking about? All thoughts had been driven out of his mind by the appearance of the silver-haired boy. "Um..."

"Kairi?" asked Riku, a teasing note slipping into his voice.

"Um..."

"C'mon, you can tell me." Riku was serious now. "I won't tell anyone."

_Sure. I can tell you. But how would you react?_

Of course, Sora would have to tell him sooner or later. But if Riku didn't return his feelings... could he really risk that?

Hell. It would work. It had to.

Sora leant towards Riku, and brushed his lips against those of the silver-haired boy. He was risking everything in this expression of his affections – not only his love, but their friendship as well. If this failed...

He drew away quickly, watching his friend carefully to observe his reaction. Riku's eyes widened in surprise as he touched a gloved hand to his lips.

Then his eyes narrowed.

It happened too quickly for Sora to follow – a lightning punch to the face, a punch with such force behind it that it knocked him down onto the sand and left him sprawling. Riku was already walking away, quickly, his fists still clenched. Even from here the brown-haired boy could see the way his fingers cut into the material of his gloves, the tense set of his shoulders.

The punch had hurt. It was beyond physical pain. The rejection pained him more than any physical harm could have.

Riku walked silently away from the beach, leaving Sora lying there, broken and alone.


End file.
